The simple love
by Chaotixs11
Summary: A tale of sonic's one true stalker amy rose in her most recent attempt to get sonic to like her. Just to what extreams will she go and will it get her any where?
1. So begins the stalkers quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or nay of his co stars in any way shape or form.

The simple love, a sonic the hedgehog short.

Sonic sat on the roof of his house looking over the sea with him his favorite thing in the world, Amy rose, and a chili dog. Sonic wolfed down the chili dog totally ruining the moment and Amy yelled "Sonic what is up with you? You would rather eat a chili dog nosily over savoring this wonder full moment?"

Sonic replied "Well sorry Amy, I can't help it besides I didn't invite you up here! You snuck up here while I was eating chili dogs up here. So for the last time I don't love you, and if you wouldn't go crazy so much I would hang out with you more but until that happens aka never, it's just me and my shoes. Cya stalker!" With that sonic took off at the speed of sound and then some.

Amy just stood there looking and cried to herself "Stalker? He really called me a stalker? Why didn't I notice before, he hates me! All he cares about are those stupid shoes and chilidogs!" That gave Amy a wonderful idea, wonderful to her any way.

Later that night while sonic was sleeping; Amy snuck into his house and went up to his bedroom. She thought to herself 'Maybe I am a stalker?' She saw Sonics shoes sitting on a bedside table she took them and ran off.

For the next month no one saw Sonic. Not the chilidog stand owners, not tails not egg man (Much to his delight) no one at all.

Amy soon understood that this was a result of stealing his shoes. But she would not return them, not a chance in this world. Until later that night.

Amy was sleeping peacefully when she heard something downstairs and it woke her up. She went down stairs to find nothing there. She turned around to go back upstairs only for her eyes to meet those of sonic the hedgehog. She stumbled backwards and he said "I know you have my shoes where are they?" Amy was just sat there staring, this was not the sonic she remembered his fur was a much darker shade of blue, his eyes had lost their wonder filled glow, and his quills stood on end but what really shocked her was that Sonic was wearing a pair of echidna punching gloves and was wearing what appeared to be Shadows shoes.

Sonic repeated the question "Tell me where my shoes are, tell me now! So I can stop using this piece of crap skates!" Amy slowly rose to her feet, just for sonic to throw her to the ground. At this point Amy was crying, and she said "Sonic I, I…"

Sonic kneeled down to her and put his hands on her shoulders and said "Amy I am sorry I hit you but, I really just want my shoes back can you please return them?"

Amy hadn't noticed but Sonic had been crying and his eyes were red. She broke "Sonic I am sorry I took your shoes here take them." She said this as she took out the shoes and handed them to sonic. Sonic took the shoes, flashed his best smile and you could literally see his fur get lighter, his redeem their glow and his quills returning to normal as he took off the echidna gloves and swapped shadow's shoes for his own.

Still smiling Sonic stood up, helped Amy up then said "Well cya I have got to return a few things." He said motioning towards the gloves and shoes lying on the floor. With that he took off.

Amy thought to herself, 'he really loves those shoes; well I guess I have a lot of work to do if I want to get my man. Well I still got those pictures of him from when I stole the shoes' And so the stalkers unusual quest continues.

I might continue this story if enough people like it or if I win the contest I am making it for, but incase either event occurs…

The end.

Or is it


	2. Schemeing in the breeze

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or nay of his co stars in any way shape or form.

If you are reading this then I guess I decided to keep writing!

Sonic slowly opened his trying to adjust to the bright light shining through his bedroom window. He slowly got up, taking his shoes of his bedside table and putting them on. As he put them on he noticed something that was also on the bedside table, picking it up he realized it was a picture of Amy that he must have knocked down putting his shoes up one night and it had been forgotten, he looked it over trying to remember when he had gotten a picture of Amy. He shrugged dusted off the picture and set it back upright and walked downstairs.

Amy was sitting around in the park thinking to herself 'Oh how can I get my Sonic to realize he loves me?' Then Cream the Rabbit Amy's lifelong friend and practical sister walked over to Amy and sat down next to her saying in her innocent little voice "Hi Amy what are you thinking about, is this about Mr. Sonic again?" Amy replied "yeah I guess it is I just can't figure out why he doesn't like me." "Are you sure it's that he doesn't like you, sometimes you get very crazy around him and I think you have the wrong idea of you." Offered Cream "What! Are you suggesting that he is scared of me or something?" Cream shied back almost whispering "….yes…" Amy quickly realized that she had jut proved the little rabbit right; she patted the rabbit on the head and said "Sorry about that Cream I just got a bit upset at the thought." Cream immediately looked happier and said "It's ok Amy, well good luck with Mr. Sonic" Soon Amy was the only one there so she began walking home.

Sonic was running around town eating his normal breakfast, a chilidog, but he was also thinking about Amy. He had liked her a while but she was just so unapproachable with that hammer and her going psycho all the time. That's when Sonic got the best idea he had ever had. (Or so he thought.) He got another chilidog then got an even better idea….

Amy sat on her couch watching T.V. when her phone rang, when she answered Tails was on the other end he said "Hey Amy I need some help on a project over at my place could you please come over and help, its rather fragile so please don't bring your hammer." Amy's response was "Sorry I am doing something in a little bit." "Sonic is coming over to help too." "Ok!" Amy said really fast then hanging up the phone, she said "ok what to wear what to wear what to wear what to wear!"

"Ok Sonic now is your chance, go, but make sure you get back before her." Tails said "Right here we go!" Sonic said with that he was off. He saw Amy on his way running full speed to get to Tail's house, fortunately that wasn't very fast. He arrived at Amy's house, he set about his work very, he got into the house, quietly going up to her room he opened her bedroom door and went in. Inside was a wide variety of items(mostly pictures of Sonic). But Sonic was after one thing and he got it. Depositing the thing at his house he raced back to Tail's house beating Amy by a healthy Margin.

So what will occur at Tail's house, will I keep writing this? (Probably.) What did Sonic Take? Chilidog money? Her hoard of pictures? 1001 classic cartoons on DVD? How should I know!


	3. Tails' workshop

Here we go!

"So Tails what are we working on?" asked Amy she was wear a light pink tank top and light denim jeans.

Tails replied "Well I noticed we were having to use the x-tornado a lot more as a group so I was planning to install some more seating ok?"

Amy and Sonic nodded in a agreement. So they began working on the x-tornado, as they worked Amy and Sonic talked a lot about a variety of things, stupid attempts by Eggman to take over the world, T.V. shows, and ridiculous law. At one point they stopped working and where just talking, Tails just left them to it and continued working on his plane.

The whole time Amy was thinking 'Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg he is talking to me, maybe Cream was right just talking to him instead of chasing him and freaking out around him was actually working out.' Sonic was thinking 'I can't believe this I have been around her for at least 3 hours and she hasn't flipped worth a dime, maybe…. No not yet.'

When Tails finished he said "Ok thanks for coming over guys, goodbye." Sonic and Amy both said "Bye." Instead of leaving and going different ways to get home they had agreed during Tails work to go to Sonic's house to watch a movie or two before it got too late.

They walked to Sonic's House it was about 7:00 when they got there, they sat watched some movies in Amy's mind it was a s good as a first date.

What will happen when Amy discovers what sonic took? Will she discover it? Will Sonic return it before then and where am I going with this, I still have no idea.


	4. The plot starts rolling

Well I am sick today so I got nothing better to do. Sorry for last chapter being so short I got as far as I wanted to get in it so I stopped that there. Moving on.

It had been 3 weeks since that night, both Amy and Sonic where happy Amy hadn't even noticed the item missing, they had been as Amy called them going on dates Sonic said Talking as they walked In the park. It depends on your perspective.

Sonic thought to himself 'Well she is doing fine without it and everything is going good rolling smoothly I better return it.' He picked up the Hammer and thought to himself 'You are really returning it? Yes you are you took so that Amy wouldn't be so hard to talk to and now that where on level ground give her the Hammer, that was the plan. Fulfill it' If only it was going to be so easy.

5 minutes later as Sonic was getting ready to go return the Hammer, Amy barged into his house. She had something in her hand and she looked really happy then she saw Sonic had her Hammer, and it was an instant of pure chaos. Amy accusing Sonic, Sonic trying to explain. When, Wham! Sonic was on the floor Amy had her hammer back and she was fuming, she said "Just because I don't want this to be true, explain." Sonic said "You see Amy", he gulped and continued "I really like you and well I wanted to talk to you, but that hammer is really intimidating and it made you hard to approach….." Amy urged him on saying "continue" 'Wow Cream was right' was going through her head the whole time. Sonic continued "So I took the Hammer I planned to return it once things where running smoothly and then hope things worked out ok."

Amy would have knocked his brain out if he hadn't said that exactly as he did, instead she ended up hugging him saying "Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say something like that?" Sonic smiled saying "Well I have known you for about 12 years now, so I am going to guess about 15 years?" Amy's only reply was "16" So they just kind of sat there for a while hugging and Amy though it was the best day of her life.

The next day everything was good sun shining, Amy had he hammer, Sonic had his shoes, they had each other. They sat on Sonic's roof and Sonic said "So Amy why did you barge into my house yesterday?" Amy said "Because I won a tropical vacation for 2, and I was going to ask you to come with me." Sonic was stunned and extremely happy then he realized something, "Ames, when is this vacation?" "March 23. Why?" "Tail's birthday party." Amy immediately thought 'No! No matter what happens Sonic always chooses his little brother over anything, and now I have to go on this 2 week vacation without Sonic!'

Sonic noticed her change in mood and said "Don't worry Ames it will be fine, I will still be here waiting for you whenever you get back I promise." Amy nodded. It was March 16 one week before Amy left.

Yes! I finally found out where I was going with this!

Wow Sonic didn't eat a chilidog this chapter.

Sonic: What are you talking about? –Eats chilidog-

Ok then never mind


	5. The last week

Chapter 5! 4 chapters farther than planned. In Tuesday I try to narrate through Sonic's point of view a little it didn't turn out to well so it goes back to as they call it 'all knowing narrator'

"So faker finally got some guts, hmph"

"Wow, I am happy to see Mr. Sonic and Amy so happy"

"Good on him, but all I need is my emerald."

"I hope he still comes to my birthday party."

"I knew it, it's with the facts" "Love and detective work are different, just for your information" "Oh course I knew that! I am the world's greatest detective after all!" "Spoken with true irony."

All of these spoken and thought about by the people around Sonic and Amy, but none of that mattered to them they had each other others opinions didn't matter. They especially couldn't care less about Espio and Vector's argument there in the end.

1 week that Amy and Sonic planned to enjoy together. Monday, the day after Amy breaking the news about the vacation.

The two of them of them where in the park laying down on the grass watching the clouds roll by, Neither said a word but to each other it was a perfect moment, Sonic started leaning his head closer to Amy's, Amy turned to face him and then they kissed. Amy had been waiting for that moment since before she even met Sonic. They stayed at the park till the sunset and Sonic walked Amy Home.

Tuesday. Was a normal day for the two of them they went about their normal lives until 6:30 pm.

Sonic Pov

"Ok here I go" I put it on, it crushed my fur and made me feel very unconformable but this was Amy's week I would do anything even wear a tux. I climbed into my underused car, why did I buy such a nice car? I don't even use it! But if this is how Amy wants to show up then that's how we are going to show up. I slowly backed out of the driveway, don't worry it's only been what 3 years?

A few minutes later I pulled up to Amy's house. She walked out and my jaw dropped. I knew Amy had some real knock out dresses but this was amazing, a shinnying red dress, thin traps over her shoulders, a jewel studded belt, and shiny high heels. She walked over to the car and said "I am glad you like it." She got in the car. Sonic regained his composer, and he started driving. They eventually arrived at the restaurant an extremely fancy place, he was no fan of this but this was what Amy wanted. So we walked in.

The two hedgehogs walked into the restaurant Sonic walked up to the man at the podium and said "Hello, Sonic reservations for 2?" The man nodded and guided them to their table. Amy and Sonic sat down, Amy asked Sonic "So what are you ordering? You do know they don't have chilidogs here." Sonic nodded slowly and the painful fact and said "I am not really sure, I guess I will go with…." Amy could tell he had a hard time thinking, he must have never eaten anything else in his life. 'To think he would go on a date against all his principles fro me…..' Sonic was panicking on the inside 'I can't believe this no chilidogs, I have to wear a tux! I had to drive a car! Keep your posture Sonic it's for Amy, I mean look at he that is worth it all isn't it?' In the end Sonic order spaghetti Amy settled for a salad.

As they sat there eating Amy asked Sonic "So Sonic how is your spaghetti," "it's ok not as good as chilidogs but ok. Want to try some?" "Sure" Sonic pooled some spaghetti on his fork and offered it to her, Amy opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Sonic immediately realized 'Wait I am feeding her! This is going a little far I am not sure she realizes where we stand, sure we kissed yesterday but I've seen movies feeding someone is way up there in the relationship ladder, oh well here goes nothing.' Sonic slowly put the spaghetti in Amy's mouth. She ate in and opened her eyes with a smile, she said "Well Sonic I think you made a good choice." 'I can't believe this is all actually happening to me!' Amy was really happy and it was obvious then she looked at Sonic who didn't seem in the best of moods, she then came to the conclusion 'Oh no, I pulled him out on this date that he wants nothing to do with, I am rushing our relationship, ugh, I have got to get this straight.'

After a few silent minutes, they both finished and Amy spoke up, and said "Sonic I am sorry if this date wasn't the type of thing you normally do or have ever done in your life time, and I guess I have been rushing you a bit so I am sorry I promise to slow down and consider you more." Sonic looked at her and said "The only reason I am not screaming thank you right now is because this Tux is really crushing my enthusiasm." With that said Amy seemed rather happy with herself, they paid and left. Sonic said "You don't mind if I run home and get this thing off do you?" Amy said "Of course not." Sonic took off ripping off the tux as he went Amy could hear him say "Thank you!" Amy said to herself "That's what you get for falling for the fastest thing alive…"

Wednesday

Amy was determined to do something Sonic would like today, as far as ideas she wasn't doing so good. So she decided to call him and ask if he had any ideas. So she did "Hey Sonic, I couldn't think of anything and I also know I promised you I would be more considerate of you so I was wondering if you had any ideas?" Sonic immediately said "yes I have the perfect idea, meet me in the park at 3:00" Amy put down the phone and thought 'What could have going through that amazing blue head of his?'

Until that point the rest of the day pasted slowly fro Amy, for Sonic it couldn't last long enough he had a lot to do. So when the fated hour came about Sonic was barley finished and Amy was there with rather good timing. She was in for a shock, what she wasn't some normal date Sonic set up, it looked more like a party.

Sonic walked up to the confused Amy who was looking all around at her friends in no better words having a party, he said to her "I didn't have an idea at first but then it hit, why should I be the only one to have a good time with you before you leave, so I got some friends together and got a nice party going. Amy hugged him and said "Wow, thanks Sonic!" Then all the sudden some one pushed Sonic over and he fell on Amy, then there was a flash then omeone behind Sonic and Amy said "Ha-ha, That one is going into the scrapbook faker." Sonic and Amy got and looked at the person talking to see Shadow and Knuckles high 5ing. Shadow said "Nice push knuckles" Knuckles replied "Pretty good idea on your part." Sonic and Amy looked at each other slightly embarrassed then they shared a thought, Amy pulled her Hammer and within about 20 seconds shadow was nailed into the ground and Knuckles was hanging from a tree. This time everyone was laughing, just the mere thought of the ultimate life forming getting nailed into the ground by a girl or the guardian of the world's most powerful object getting hung from a tree is enough to get attention. Sonic said "You may have a picture for the scrapbook but I got a story for the news paper!" The rest of the day went on in the same way, pranks, witty remarks, and to every one's surprise Tails was proving to be one heck of a disk jockey as he rocked it on portable turntables throughout the party. Amy saw Cream sitting on a bench and decided to walk over to her and talk. Amy sat down next to cream and said sat down next to Cream and said "Well thanks for your advice cream now me and Sonic are happy as can be!" Cream just sat there staring out at the dance floor that Sonic had somehow managed to get set up in the middle of the park. She said "Well I am glad everything worked out ok for you two…." Amy said "What's wrong Cream? You can tell me what's bringing you down? Your normally so happy." Cream said "I guess it's just…" Cream just kept staring out into space. Amy being very curious followed her line of sight then immediately understood, she said "Don't worry about it your too young for stuff like that, just be friendly and by the time you reach that age, I am sure Tails will be yours for sure." With that Amy got up and rejoined Sonic on the Dance floor.

Cream smiled and knew she was right.

The party was perfect to Amy and it went on all day. She had said this multi-times before but this time she was sure it was the best day of her life.

One major highlight that she would remember forever was when she saw Espio, Vector and Charmee sitting at the base of a tree at times two would pass money to another, most money going to Espio. Then Amy realized they were betting money on the events of the party, she was almost disgusted then Espio got up collecting his money and said "Well I am going to have some fun cya!" and he joined the crowd, Vectors jaw dropped and he passed his credit card to Charmee who was very happy as he flew to join the party. Amy heard Vector say "Could you get anymore out of charter Espio?" Amy personally was happy to see Espio so out of character.

So after the sun set and everything was packed up every one began heading home except Sonic and Amy who spent the rest of the night sitting on a bench together, Amy's head on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic's Arm wrapped around her shoulder at one point they kissed, but then they where back o the way they were. It probably wasn't till 3:00pm till they both fell asleep right there together.

All shadow had to say was "Can someone please dig me out? Or at least turn me around so I don't have to watch faker and his girl friend?

Thursday

It was the day Amy started packing, so she didn't see much of Sonic but for the hour that she did at around 5:30 they had a great time, Sonic had agreed to take Amy shopping and pay, after wards though he was in more financial trouble then Vector after losing his credit card to Charmee.

Friday

Like Yesterday they didn't see each other because of Amy preparing for her trip much to her distress.

Saturday

The day before Amy's fated departure, she was ready to go and prepared for a nonstop day of Sonic and he was ready for her. At around 7:00 Sonic came by for breakfast, he of course had a chilidog and Amy had an omelet. After sitting around for a few minutes kissing and talking the two hedgehogs went to the movie theater, they watched about 4 movies but had to stop there when the last one traumatized Sonic, all he had to say was "Curse you Chick flicks."

After wards they went to Sonic's house they had lunch, Chilidog and a salad. They then watched some T.V. Sonic still trying to get over the Movie. They played some games, heck they even prank called Vector. Who traced the call. It was an interesting moment. The two hedgehogs looking at the fuming croc 'So why did we prank call the head of a detective agency again?' With that shared thought once picked up Amy and they ran. Eventually they came to a diner for dinner, no prizes for guessing what Sonic ate, but surprisingly Amy ate one too.

So at the end of the day They went to Amy's house and had a fun night (They didn't do _**THAT **_all you dirty minds.). Sonic stayed for the night because he wanted to go with Amy to the Airport in the morning to say goodbye.

Neil before Super Chapter! This chapter is almost as long as the rest of the story! SSeeing as I am still home sick and still very bored. Chapter 6 comes today.


	6. Vacation and party

What did you think of Super Chapter? I promise this chapter will have all of super chapters epicness compiled into one extremely epic chapter of if I continued this entry bit I would spoil everything. Moving on.

Sonic slowly woke up, he looked at the calendar on the wall it was the day Amy left, it was then he remembered he was at her house sleeping on a sofa bed he thought 'Weird she has a calendar In the exact same spot as me…' He slowly got up and pulled his shoes on; he looked around and saw Amy sitting at the door next to her bags, just staring down at her hands. Sonic walked over to her and sat down he said "Don't worry Ames it will be ok don't worry about a thing enjoy yourself that was the whole point of the vacation in the first place right?" Amy only nodded. Sonic noticed she was still down so he said "Amy if you think I might move on in those 2 weeks you couldn't be more wrong. That's because I love you and always will." With that Amy embraced him and they made out till the grandfather clock tolled 9:00, time for Amy to leave. They both slowly got up sadly and began the walk to the airport. No words where said no hugs exchanged nothing except Amy's last words to Sonic "I love you to Sonic," and before they knew it Amy was in the plane.

Sonic was missing 2 weeks of Amy for this party he was going to enjoy it. And he did Vector was pranked, even Espio was having a great time (something that he was warming up to) He even got drunk. (On Soda anyway for someone who has never drank soda for his entire 19 years of life 3 boxes of Coke will normally do the trick.) But what really made the party worth it was sent in a video to Amy (over skype) upon her arrival, Tails and Cream actually working the turntables together Cream even did a bit of Karaoke with him. Amy's response to the video was "I think you need to teach them the definition of taking it slow Sonic." He sent the following message "Not my specialty, and most certainly something I could never teach." Amy smiled at the comment.

It was three days since Amy left and Sonic had found a loophole in her contest making it so that he could come and join her after the first week. Amy was very happy when Sonic told her over Skype, but as their conversation went on Sonic noticed someone approaching in Amy's background Sonic said "Hey Amy who is that?" Amy got a confused look on her face and turned around seeing the person that Sonic still couldn't see clearly she gasped and jumped back wards knocking her laptop off the table one thing Sonic heard before the laptop smashed was a familiar voice saying "Hey babe."

Sonic couldn't be more confused.

Well let's see how this goes and just for the record yes I do use Skype a lot.


	7. Burning Brother

The chances of me having this much desire to write and this much free time will probably never occur again so I am going to ride the wave as it comes.

Sonic was mortified 4 days since the call he hadn't been able to contact Amy, he came to the island any way but what he saw there was worse than he thought possible. The resort was fine and everything was peaceful and Sonic was happy to see it like that until he saw Amy, She was asleep on a lounge chair by the pool in a bikini (Sonic had no problem with that far from it.) but what mortified him was that she wasn't the only one in the chair, Scourge Sonic's evil doppelganger he was lying right next to Amy holding her tight.

'No this can't be happening, no it can't. It can't!' Sonic mind was racing as he ran from the resort crying his eyes out when he slammed into a large tree, he blacked out. He slowly woke up, he noticed he was in a bed, shifting his shoulder around a bit he said rather quietly "Urgh, where am I?" his vision slowly returned, he noticed two hedgehogs in the room with him, the 2 hedgehogs he wanted to see the least right now. Amy and Scourge, Sonic was instantly fuming he looked at Amy extremely angry and it was obvious he was, before he could say anything Amy said "Sonic I know what you're thinking but it was not what it looked like….." "Of course it wasn't! Let me guess you two where just lying together because you where cold and wanted to warm up? Or was it that it happened on accident and you didn't mean to!" Sonic shouted. Amy started crying and Scourge said "Calm down dude, you just ran into a 500 year old tree at over 2,300 miles per hour, your bandages are barley keeping you from spilling all over the place and if you get upset or move to much your blood pressure is going to rip those things right off. 'Did Scourge just say something that made sense?' Sonic unwound a little but he was still angry. Amy continued to explain.

After Amy knocked off her laptop ending their conversation it broke and she couldn't call back, so Amy looked back at the figure finding it to be Sonic's evil twin Scourge. Scourge tried pressing Amy to leave Sonic and come with him for a while. Amy declined but Scourge was persistent and not being able to contact Sonic Amy grew lonely and eventually allowed Scourge to sit next to her by the pool and well they both fell asleep, and so Sonic saw this ran away crashed into a massive tree, when Scourge and Amy found out about it they immediately came and that's where we are now. Sonic looked a lot more calm except for the fact that he reached in his shoes pulled out a taser and zapped Scourge. Sonic also said "You do know he was already dating someone right?" Amy was shocked by the news. So Scourge left that day. They weren't back exactly where they were, but hey they had a week in a tropical paradise to make amends.

Is this the end of their troubles, or is this only the beginning of a tough time in their relationship?


	8. Happy end sort of

Ok here we go! I am home sick again.

The two weeks at the resort where almost up so on Amy' request Sonic tired to go swimming in the pool. He was doing pretty well except the fact that he was very very very slow swimmer. Then while in the middle of the pool serious storm clouds rolled in real there was raining lightning the whole bit. Everyone was out of the pool rather fast except Sonic who could barley move a foot per minute, everyone but Amy just watched mortified, Sonic the hedgehog going 0.000001 Amy tried throwing a life buoy out to help sonic but the pool was BIG it didn't come near. Then lightning came down at the pool everyone ran, once again except Amy, Sonic panicked so hard he literally jumped out of the water and started running on it, but unfortunately light is faster then sound. Sonic felt the burn shoot all the way up his legs as he was launch onto the side of the pool. That was 3 days ago.

Right now Sonic is lying in a bed at extensive care on the island. The resort had let them stay until Sonic's recovery saying it was their fault there safety equipment failed to stop the lighting and also failed to help Sonic. Sonic was very restless but he knew if he moved he would be in for a world of pain. So he sat there video chatting with Tails, who was very upset. After the call Amy said to Sonic "I am sorry about this, the whole Scourge thing and you getting shocked." "It's ok Ames I had fun, sort of, and you gave me an excuse to taser Scourge how can that not be a good thing?" Just then the T.V. of the room that had been left on blared "emergency alert," Sonic and Amy turned to look. "Small plane saw flying across the ocean in a storm; the storm makes it impossible to figure out the pilot or either of the two passengers but it is obvious one passage is very very small," the T.V. finished. Amy and Sonic looked at each other then Amy ran over to the window Sonic said "See anything?" "oh I see something but it is no good news to you." "What is it?" "How does this sound, the x-tornado flying through a lightning storm, oh wait now its crashing hey is that cream and cheese with him?" Sonic practically had a seizure (Well to the fastest thing a live a little shiver of worry is one heck of a seizure.)

Amy ran outside in the rain and saw the crashed plane. She ran over and saw just as she feared Tails lying unconscious while Cream and Cheese hunched over him trying to wake him up. Amy heard Cream repeatedly saying "C'mon Tails," Amy said "Hello Cream, do you mind stepping back so I can carry him inside?" Cream was startled by Amy's sudden appearance, and said "Sure." So they carried Tails in and brought him to Sonic's room. Upon seeing his little brother like he was, Sonic just started flipping out.

Sonic was talking as fast as he could run "What happened is he !"

Tail's little eyes fluttered open and he weakly said "Sonic?"Sonic said "Tails! You're alive!" "Your to paranoid" The little fox said "Paranoid? You just fell from the sky what's not to be paranoid about! Wait can't all three of you fly?" Cream said "Well as the plane started to fall we unstrapped to jump out, but then my seat belt wouldn't come undone Tails got up, saw my trouble and helped. He got me out but then we crashed, He immediately curled in a ball around us breaking our fall, and then you found us Miss Amy."

Tails was blushing at the last part, Sonic Said "Good job little brother, just try not to die ok?" "Ok."

Amy set Tails on a bed next to Sonic's; she said "What Am I going to do with you two, my money says either Shadow or Knuckles will nearly die today as well." Tails said "Well that is our luck."

Some hundreds of miles away,"Damn these bitchs have us pinned down pretty bad." Shadow said, he looked around the rock ready to fire, and then he got hit by a shotgun. "Shadow down, attempting rescue." Omega flew over to help Shadow but he got up and said "I am fine omega, hey where is Rouge? " "Rouge went to acquire enemy supplies." "So in other words looking for shiny things?" "Affirmative."

Back with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. "Amy do you know how long we might be here?" Amy said "Maybe for a couple weeks. Crashing an airplane is normally pretty bad." "Well Tails, looks like you're grounded." Sonic joked "Don't think you will be doing ay better Mr. Sonic, tails will probably be flying again before you can walk." Cream said. Sonic was far from happy at the thought.

"Sonic can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"Amy asked Sonic said "Sure just give men a sec." Sonic pulled himself into the wheel chair by his bed and rolled out into the hall with Amy. Amy said "Sonic thanks for everything I am really grateful for all the things you went through for me, I am sorry you got hurt for me multiple times…" Sonic cut her off there saying "Amy I was probably going to get hurt anyway, I might as well do it for a cause. My cause now is that I love you." Amy hugged the wheel chaired hedgehog, they kissed and Amy for the millionth time thought 'Perfect'.


End file.
